riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aguamentie's Talia Build
Information Queen Of The Undead *'Class Role: ' Vampiric Single DPS *'Attack Damage Type: ' Physical *'Ability Damage Type: ' Physical *'Offensive Capability: ' High *'Defensive Capability: ' Low *'Difficulty: ' Skilled 'Background' The daughter of the famed vampire lord Dracul, Talia was groomed from an early age to one day replace her father and assume the mantle of power. But Talia had no interest in spending the eternity of her life slinking through dark corridors, hiding from the world. She wanted to experience what Graxia had to offer, and shortly before the Rite of Ascension that would have placed her at her father's right hand, Talia fled. Decades passed and Talia spent every moment soaking in the wonders of Graxia. However, with the collapse of Easterlands, she decided to return home. What she found was her father's kingdom in ruins, and his fortress under assault. Believing that power crystal called the Crimson Stone was buried beneath Dracul's throne, several races had banded together and launched an all-out assault. During the fighting, Talia's father was mortally wounded and Talia assumed her rightful place of power. She fights to protect her people and to honor the memories of the lives lost during the assault on against her kingdom. 'Build' Talia is known as a glass cannon. She can deal tons of damage, and kill an enemy in seconds when leveled up, but she is extremely fragile. 'Abilities' Vampiric Lust (Q) Type: Self Buff Modal Casting Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 seconds Level 1 Defence Stance: Each weapon attack heals Talia for 17 (15 + 2) health. Offense Stance: Talia's weapon damage is increased by +12 (10 + 2). Each weapon attack costs Talia 10 health. Level 2 Defence Stance: Each weapon attack heals Talia for 20 (18 + 2) health. Offense Stance: Talia's weapon damage is increased by +24 (20 + 4). Each weapon attack costs Talia 15 health. Level 3 Defence Stance: Each weapon attack heals Talia for 20 (23 + 2) health. Offense Stance: Talia's weapon damage is increased by +36 (30 + 6). Each weapon attack costs Talia 20 health. Level 4 Defence Stance: Each weapon attack heals Talia for 26 (24 + 2) health. Offense Stance: Talia's weapon damage is increased by +48 (40 + 8). Each weapon attack costs Talia 25 health. Level 5 Defence Stance: Each weapon attack heals Talia for 29 (27 + 2) health. Offense Stance: Talia's weapon damage is increased by +60 (50 + 10). Each weapon attack costs Talia 30 health. Tendon Shredder (W) Type: Self Buff Casting Time: Instant Cost: 50 Health Cooldown (per level) : 15 - 13 - 12 - 10 - 9 seconds Level 1 Increases attack speed by +14% (+10% + 4%) and armor penetration by +2 for 5 seconds. Once activated, the next weapon attack executed during the buff duration will immobilize the target for 2 seconds. Level 2 Increases attack speed by +17% (+13% + 4%) and armor penetration by +3.5 for 5 seconds. Once activated, the next weapon attack executed during the buff duration will immobilize the target for 2 seconds. Level 3 Increases attack speed by +20% (+16% + 4%) and armor penetration by +5 for 5 seconds. Once activated, the next weapon attack executed during the buff duration will immobilize the target for 2 seconds. Level 4 Increases attack speed by +23% (+19% + 4%) and armor penetration by +6.5 for 5 seconds. Once activated, the next weapon attack executed during the buff duration will immobilize the target for 2 seconds. Level 5 Increases attack speed by +26% (+2% + 4%) and armor penetration by +7 for 5 seconds. Once activated, the next weapon attack executed during the buff duration will immobilize the target for 2 seconds. Shadow Step (E) Type: Teleport Range (per level): 200 - 215 - 230 - 245 - 260 Casting Time: 0.3 seconds Cost: 50 health Cooldown (per level): 18 - 16 - 14 - 12 - 10 seconds Level 1 Talia sends her shadow to mark the target immortal. If the target is an ally, they gain +3 armor; if the target is an enemy, their armor is reduced by 3 and the target will be revealed, unable to become invisible for the duration. Last 6 seconds. At any time during the mark's duration. Talia can reactivate the ability to teleport directly to the affected target's current position. While placing the mark has no cost, teleporting costs 50 health. Level 2 Talia sends her shadow to mark the target immortal. If the target is an ally, they gain +6 armor; if the target is an enemy, their armor is reduced by 5 and the target will be revealed, unable to become invisible for the duration. Last 6 seconds. At any time during the mark's duration. Talia can reactivate the ability to teleport directly to the affected target's current position. While placing the mark has no cost, teleporting costs 50 health. Level 3 Talia sends her shadow to mark the target immortal. If the target is an ally, they gain +9 armor; if the target is an enemy, their armor is reduced by 7 and the target will be revealed, unable to become invisible for the duration. Last 6 seconds. At any time during the mark's duration. Talia can reactivate the ability to teleport directly to the affected target's current position. While placing the mark has no cost, teleporting costs 50 health. Level 4 Talia sends her shadow to mark the target immortal. If the target is an ally, they gain +12 armor; if the target is an enemy, their armor is reduced by 9 and the target will be revealed, unable to become invisible for the duration. Last 6 seconds. At any time during the mark's duration. Talia can reactivate the ability to teleport directly to the affected target's current position. While placing the mark has no cost, teleporting costs 50 health. Level 5 Talia sends her shadow to mark the target immortal. If the target is an ally, they gain +15 armor; if the target is an enemy, their armor is reduced by 11 and the target will be revealed, unable to become invisible for the duration. Last 6 seconds. At any time during the mark's duration. Talia can reactivate the ability to teleport directly to the affected target's current position. While placing the mark has no cost, teleporting costs 50 health. Succubus Lure (Ultimate) ® Type: Disable/Pull Casting Time: 0.3 Cost: 35 (50 - 15) health Cooldown: 75.2 (100 - 24.8) seconds Duration: 1.25 seconds Range: 225 units Talia stuns the target for 1.25 seconds, while pulling them to her location. Level 1 Cooldown 75.2 seconds Level 2 Cost: 45 (65 - 19.5) health Cooldown 61.1 (85 - 23.9) seconds Level 3 Cost: 56 (80 - 24) health Cooldown 47 (70 - 23) seconds Crimson Mist (Signature) (D) Type: All Allies Buff Casting Time: 0.3 seconds Cost: 250 Health Cooldown: 282 (300 - 18) seconds Talia imbues herself and allies with vampiric vitality for 3 seconds. For the duration of the effect, all incoming damage from any enemy source will heal Talia and affected allies instead of damage. 'Levelling' Q-W-Q-E-Q-R-Q-Q-W-W-R-W-W-E-R-D-E-E-E 'Starting Items' Regeneration Potion - 'This will help you jungle for longer, when your health gets low, take one. But try not to recieve any damage while it is taking effect, otherwise the effect will stop. '''Strength Potion - '''This will help you jungle faster, and get early kills faster. '''Mdas Potion - '''Everybody loves extra money right? This is a must for earning early cash. Note: Effect stops if you die. 'Jungling (Killing creeps in the jungle) Talia needs to jungle. FACT. You should be jungling until around Level 7-8, but try and sneak a few kills if you can. Important: 'When jungling, it's easy to forget about your team mates. Help them if they are in trouble, keep an eye out for enemies trying to gank, and just don't stop being a team player. Your team will most likely get angry with you if you stop all communication with them and just focus on jungling. Once you have helped, go back to jungling. ' 'Item Build' Blade of Randarz 500 gold +5 Weapon Damage, +8% Life Steal Upgrade 1 (Randarian Cutter): 1075 gold: +15 Weapon Damage, +11% Life Steal, +10% Critical Strike Chance Upgrade 2 (Randarian Cutlass): 1100 gold: +25 Weapon Damage, +14% Life Steal, +14% Critical Strike Chance Upgrade 3 (Randarian Rapier): 1337 gold: +40 Weapon Damage, +17% Life Steal, +18% Critical Strike Chance Serrated Edge 500 gold ''' +10 Weapon Damage Upgrade 1 (Savage Edge): 800 gold: +20 Weapon Damage Upgrade 2 (Vicious Edge): 960 gold: +40 Weapon Damage Upgrade 3 (Murderous Edge): 1200 gold: +60 Weapon Damage '''Quickblade 500 gold +10% attack speed Upgrade 1 (Enchanted Quickblade): 855 gold: +15% attack speed (Unique), +20% Armor Penetration Upgrade 2 (Sentient Quickblade): 935 gold: +20% attack speed (Unique), +30% Armor Penetration. D'Mizzle's Popular Shoes 450 gold +10 Movement Speed, +5 Weapon Damage Upgrade 1 (D'Mizzle's Persistent Shoes): 840 gold: +15 Movement Speed, +10 Weapon Damage, +5% Attack Speed Upgrade 2 (D'Mizzle's Potent Shoes): 990 gold: +20 Movement Speed, +15 Weapon Damage, +10% Attack Speed Assassin's Dirk 400 gold +2 Armor Penetration Upgrade 1 (Assassin's Knife): 830 gold: +4 Armor Penetration. +5 Physical Weapon Damage, Effect: Each attack stuns the target for 0.35 seconds. This effect cannot occur more than once every 10 seconds. Upgrade 2 (Assassin's Dagger): 975 gold: +6 Armor Penetration. +10 Physical Weapon Damage, Effect: Each attack stuns the target for 0.35 seconds. This effect cannot occur more than once every 10 seconds. Upgrade 3 (Assassin's Stiletto): 1450 gold: +8 Armor Penetration, +25 Physical Weapon Damage, Effect: Each attack stuns the target for 0.35 seconds and deals 100 bonus Magic Damage. This effect cannot occur more than once every 10 seconds. And a must have for Talia: Blood Drinker 'Artificats' Gilded Petrified Talisman +1% Life Steal (x5) Ancestral Totem of the Dragonfly +1.25% Critical Strike Chance (x5) Grand Seal of Dexterity +1.5% Movement Speed (x2) Grand Seal of Endurance +2% Attack Speed Primal Entropy Symbol +1.9% Critical Strike Chance, +3% Critical Strike Damage (x2) Relic of Ironfist +4% Critical Strike Damage, +2.5% Critical Strike Chance, +3 Weapon Damage 'Skill Tree's' 'The most penetrable immortals for Talia' Easy to kill Balak ; Nysuss ; Another Talia ; Kaos ; Tzai ; Kyrie ; Ukkonen. Hard-Easy to kill. Vezin ; Tatiana ; Netheurgist ; Psychozen ; Azcadelia ; Ichorr ; Kavashiir. Hard to kill. Scorpix ; Trovoc ; Karapyss ; Shard ; Aislynn ; Lazarus ; Pycon. And thats all folks! Thank you to Nitt for creating a great Talia guide for me to base this on. Have fun playing Talia! Guide Created by: ' ' Category:Talia Builds